Where's Geeter?
by ddevilmaycry
Summary: Geeter's gone missing and it's up to Daryan Crescend to find him. As the young hot-blooded Detective searches for his beloved guitar, he encounters some familiar faces, gets Missile as help, and... Will he find his guitar?
1. Disaster at the Detectives' Department

**Author's Notes: **The third story I've released in Phoenix Wright! Yippee! :D

I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any character. They're all from Capcom.

Have fun following Daryan's silly adventure.

* * *

Where's Geeter?

Chapter I

**Disaster at the Detectives' Department**

In one silent office at criminal affairs division 3, he grabs the pristine guitar case he always dusted whenever he was doing nothing, the case he always kissed after he enters his office. He gently caresses the platinum lock, grabs the corresponding platinum key from his leather pants' pocket, flawlessly inserts the key, and with an elegant turn of the wrist, opens the immaculate lock. He smoothly lifts the sacred case's upper lid...

"WHAT THE #$%$^&%*&#$^%^$$#^** HELL!"

His prized light mahogany Gibson SG was nowhere in its case, no one else but he himself had the key to the lock but it's suddenly disappeared.

"Detective Daryan Crescend! If you would please mind the volume, not to mention the inappropriate words?" A moody Fraulein Detective slammed Daryan's door open, and to her surprise, the tall detective slowly turned his head to face her, and whatever sort of expression on Daryan's face was not pleasant.

"Who...?" Daryan asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"Huh?" Ema Skye was confused.

"I SAID WHO THE CRAPPIN' HELL TOOK GEETER?" Daryan shouted so hard the Fraulein Detective had to cover her ears.

"Who's?... Oh you mean that guitar? How many times do you have to lose it anyway?" Ema started munching on Snackoos.

"This is the first time it's happened, man, and YOU are a suspect."

"MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH..."

Frustrated, Daryan walks close to Ema, and then snatches the bag of Snackoos.

"HEY! You give them back!"

"Shyeah right, lady. I have to know why, in the first place, are you in my office again?"

"Do I look like I was here to visit? Our district chief just happened to have handed you a document he needs right now and I was lucky enough to be walking in front of him when he remembered!"

"Ohh I see... Now, since a science-loving detective like you is standing here right now, why don't you go help me find Geeter, eh? How's about that?"

"As if, you jerk of a friend of that glimmerous fop! Now, the chief's document please." Ema said with her usual sideways grin and crossed arms.

"I won't give it to you, Ms. Detective, until you help me find my guitar."

"Okay, I'll just have to tell the chief you won't hand it to me, fine." Ema turns to leave...

"'kay fine, then I bet this sweet pack o' snacks is mine for the taking..." Daryan starts to grab a Snackoo, though he doesn't know what the stuff tastes like, he does it for the sake of provoking Ema.

"You don't lay a finger on MY SNACKOOS, you pompous JERK!" Ema tries to snatch the pack but too bad, this other detective was far taller than her.

"If you want them back, HELP me, Geeter's waiting and I don't want any more delays, you get my drift?"

"FINE, I'm doing this for my snackoos, NOT for you."

"Whatever you say, "Fraulein Detective"." Daryan exits the room, grinning as an angry Ema follows him.

The search for Geeter begins, they went up the building, searched every floor, down, searched every floor again, asked people, even those not with the staff were asked. Ema was getting tired, and she sure wondered why the one year younger detective was not showing the slightest bit of exhaustion. She was older, yes, but only ONE year older. Then she knew it was time to complain.

"Gosh... shouldn't you just -"

Ema was cut off when one certain detective was yelling to the department's receptionist about "losing something important".

"Doesn't it happen to your employees, pal!"

"But sir, it's just against the -"

"BUT I TOLD YOU I LOST IT, PAL!"

"AAack!"

By the distressed detective's tone of voice, Ema immediately knew who it was.

"Detective Gumshoe!" Ema ran to greet the good ol' detective.

"Hey! Oh it's you, that sciency little girl that got Chief Gant convicted, and aren't you the... Lana Skye's little sis?" Gumshoe asked while rubbing the back of his head, trying to remember the long gone SL-9 case.

"You bet I am, what brings you here?"

"Hey, hate to cut through your old friendships, but we have business to do, right, detective Skye?" Daryan interrupts the conversation, glaring at Ema.

"Oh, Detective Crescend, I would like you to meet Detective Dick Gumshoe, surely you've heard of him?"

"Detective Gumshoe... Oh yeah, the troublemaker."

"You could at least NOT say the rude things, you know? You pompous jerk!" If Ema had Snackoos right now, she would have thrown A LOT at Daryan.

"Is that what I'm really known for, pal?" Gumshoe shows him that ever famous frown.

"Don't mind him Detective Gumshoe, he's just a -" Ema is ignored.

"Have you seen Geeter?"

"I haven't seen anyone cross this corridor, pal. Just some cleaners and this hardy receptionist. I tell you pal, if you guys were that careful about your ID's you'd never need a receptionist like that sortin' things around here."

"ID...? You mean you lost yours?" Daryan too isn't the type that always kept his police dept. ID close to him, but he had ways to settle that with the receptionist. "Well, if you lost your ID, I can settle something with that fuzzy guy there, that alright with you, detective?"

"Sure pal! Oh boy, I could get my job done in a jiffy if only I had one!"

"On one condition, my good sir."

"Eh...?" Gumshoe had an innocent look on his face, and possibly by first impression, Daryan knew how to take advantage of the situation.

"You help us to find Geeter, that understood?"

"Sorry pal, saw nobody run in or out this place." Gumshoe said, with a frown that implied "Will you still give me your ID?"

"Geeter's my guitar man, and anyone going in or outta here has no connection to Geeter's being missing."

"I got just the job for that pal! Let me get you somethin', anythin' to help ya, just wait a minute there 'til I get back!" Gumshoe ran as fast as he could out of the building.

...

"So... since I believe you don't need my help anymore, I think I've done whatever I can, so, detective?" On that statement, Daryan knew what Ema was asking for.

"No way, miss. You ain't getting free that easily, if I ever encounter Gavin, you'd be a lot useful 'til then, heheh." Daryan said with a VERY mischievous grin.

"WHAT? You are in no position to use me against that glimmerous fop!"

"What do you mean "in no position"? Don't you know who has your precious little snack pack here?" He was showing Ema the Snackoo pack, and unbelievable as it happened, Ema turned around, back facing Daryan.

"It's yours, I'd rather choke to death than see glimmer boy, think of it as a treat, since I know how hard it is to live your life seeing that self-important fop every day. GOOD day, Detective Crescend." And with that, she exits through the main door.

"What the hell am I gonna do with these? Ah well, might as well throw 'em away."

And Daryan was left alone to wait for Detective Gumshoe.

"I got your weapon right here, pal!" And though Daryan was expecting something useful, he didn't expect something like...

"A dog?" Daryan had no idea.

"It's Missile, pal, and he ain't just a regular dog, I trained him! Yep, me myself. He sniffs, he detects, and he knows, he's a trusty companion, when you're looking for something, just make him sniff something like that thing you're looking for and he's ready to go!"

Gumshoe tells Missile to help Daryan for the day, and as if the dog understood what Gumshoe was telling him, he barked and barked at Daryan with a VERY playful look on that cute little face.

"Uhh... Thanks..." Daryan was too disappointed to talk.

"ID, pal?"

"Uhh... yeah, right, I almost forgot... Here, leave it under my office door at six pm, alright, man?"

"Sure pal, got work to do, you'll be fine with Missile." And with his final words to the younger detective, Gumshoe sped off to the stairs, running with such noise he always made when he runs.

"Geeter is missing and I am stuck with a dog... Great, just great, man."

With nothing left to do (and to use) but take Missile to sniff his guitar case, Daryan went up to his office again and let the dog sniff anything it can.

"GUITAR, dog, the GUITAR. Not anything else, ya dig?"

"Ruff!" Missile runs off, a doubtful Daryan follows.

"Not exactly the best of replies but I'll take it anyway."

After a while's running, the Gavinners' second guitarist had a hunch where the mutt was taking him... And he wasn't quite pleased.

* * *

Chapter II takes him to a well-known place...

Could you guess where Missile's leading him?


	2. Pursuit at the Prosecutors' Place

**Author's Notes: **Well, here's chapter II.

* * *

Where's Geeter?

Chapter II

**Pursuit at the Prosecutors' Place**

"This isn't exactly the correct time to argue with you, Miles Edgeworth..." A whip-crazy perfectionist prosecutor was talking to a certain ruffley one.

"And I also believe that this isn't the time to lecture you about the meaning of searching for the truth, Franziska."

"Search for the truth...? Nonsense, Miles Edgeworth! Those whose goal is not perfection are weak, foolish fools who foolishly search the foolish truth will foolishly realize how foolishly they foolishly try to foolishly seek the foolish truth."

"Then I won't tell you anything about what I promised to tell you at all, if you wouldn't even listen to what I have to say."

"You fool! I demand to know what you said you should tell me!" She starts to grip her whip tightly with both hands.

"That whip of yours may make people speak, but it won't today, Franziska."

"By all means, you shouldn't be so sure of yourself, Miles Edgeworth. I come here seeking answers, and as a von Karma, I will get what I must."

"And if you can't control that temper, I say you MUST leave."

Room 1202 at the High Prosecutor's office wasn't exactly pleasant that time of day, and what better to happen than a police dog sniffing under the room's very door where the two renowned prosecutors were arguing in... And a certain detective with an unusual hairdo.

"THIS is where you're pointing at, boy? MAN, you had to drag me all the way up the twelfth floor, huh?" If it wasn't for Missile firin' up the steps, Daryan just had to take the elevator and all would be well.

"Ruff ruff ruff! *sniff sniff*..."

"Well then, maybe a simple knock would -"

*CRASH!* As Daryan tried to knock gently on the door, it suddenly slammed open hitting his whole body with it.

"I have had enough of your foolish foolishness, Miles Edgeworth! You will rue this day, and your precious "search for the truth" with it!" Franziska exits room 1202, whips the corridor walls and all the people she happens to pass by, and disappears quietly as she entered the elevator.

Meanwhile, an unlucky detective was massaging his almost injured nose. He wasn't used to things like that, he was usually the one causing broken noses and other injuries... When he was at High School, at least.

"Screw you crazy prosecutors." The aching stopped, Daryan stood up once again to face the open door, and was greeted by a fuchsia clad prosecutor.

"I must apologize for the behalf of my... obnoxious, visitor. My name is Miles Edgeworth, (He does the Edgey bow) and you are...?"

"Detective Daryan Crescend... I was looking for something important I've lost and you might've heard the loud barks of this dog when you were inside... I think he's on to something in your office, Mr. Prosecutor."

"And what is it that you are looking for?"

"Geeter." Daryan answers, with a straight face. (Maybe this guy just doesn't realize that not everybody gives their guitar pet names.)

"I beg your pardon? There is no one who entered here but me and my visitor."

"Oh, sorry, Geeter's my guitar, have you seen anything like a guitar in your office, sir?"

"I must apologize but I -"

"DARYAN!"

All of a sudden, another fuchsia clad prosecutor, only much younger and tanner than the one Daryan was talking to, yelled "DARYAN!" and was waving a hand high up in the air, maybe as a gesture of hello?

"Herr Edgeworth, is something the matter?" Klavier Gavin asks the startled prosecutor.

"Nothing serious, I was just telling your..."

"Bandmate." Klavier interjects.

"Err... Bandmate, that there are no guitars in my office. Particularly something that belongs to him."

"Guitar? Well, pardon my friend now, Herr Edgeworth, and danke for answering his question." Klavier bids the older prosecutor a farewell, good day, then seized his co-worker detective's/friend's/bandmate's/second guitarist's arm and pulled him off to a corner. Missile obediently followed.

Klavier let go of Daryan's arm, stopped, then faced the detective with a frown.

"What's the matter with you, man?" Daryan asked, rubbing his forearm.

"You say... you were looking for a guitar...?"

"Yeah, and so?"

"And may I ask you, Daryan, which of your guitars is missing?" Klavier's frown intensified.

"Geeter's gone missing man." Daryan said with an equally intense frown at Klavier.

"You lost it?" Klavier asked, with his face beginning to have a smile on it.

"NO. I KNOW I put it in its case after practice yesterday, I even double-checked it when I suddenly woke up at midnight, then next thing in the morning, it disappeared when I was about to open it at my office. I didn't check it that morning 'cause I saw it there at midnight, MAN, this ain't helpful at all."

"And you... hired a dog...?" Klavier was holding in his laughter when he mentioned Missile.

"A crazy old detective handed him to me, okay man? And the mutt smelled something at that ruffley prosecutor's office, whatever it is."

"Hmmm... I believe this is an emergency, you are looking for it yourself?"

"If you don't count the dog, I actually am."

"Then let me help you, I have nothing to do for the time being. Well then, let the dog search the scent, ja? It's better to do than search everywhere and end up with nothing."

"I've been following this mutt whole day and you're asking me to follow it again? Gee... You don't know how tiring it is, man."

"No complaints Daryan. Now, let the dog work."

* * *

I enjoyed writing the first scene of this chapter, I love conversations between Franziska and Edgeworth. :D

Well then, are you ready for chapter III?


	3. Wandering at the Wright Anything Agency

**Author's Notes: **The two members of the Gavinners run to a most familiar place.

* * *

Where's Geeter?

Chapter III

**Wandering at the Wright Anything Agency**

"Well, fancy that, the little hund led us here, to Herr Forehead's and cute little Fraulein's place."

"I dig the places this mutt leads us to, I really dig it."

"Well then, if he insists your precious Geeter is here, then it might as well be, the Fraulein is an avid fan after all."

"Really? She'd go to such great lengths to express her gratitude? I don't think so, man..."

"Well now Missile, you stay out here as we examine the place, ja?" Klavier pets the dog playfully.

"Ruff!"

Klavier enters first, then Daryan followed suit.

"Prosecutor Gavin!" A happy Fraulein shouts to the top of her lungs.

"Hey, you don't have to try the Chords of Steel Trucy..." A napping rookie Attorney spoke in a commanding tone, though his eyes were still closed.

"Chords of Steel, Herr Forehead?"

As Apollo Justice heard the voice, he jerkily woke up, rubbed his eyes to tell if he was or wasn't dreaming, then stared blankly at Klavier.

"Prosecutor Gavin! What...?"

"Calm down, I am not here for a case, you know my second guitarist, Fraulein?" Klavier smiles the flirty smile at Trucy.

"Sure! Daryan Crescend, you're so cool on stage mister, and you're on law enforcement too, right sir?"

"Detective, Criminal Affairs, Div. Three, and thanks, little miss."

"Well, he kind of lost his prized possession, his best guitar, you happened to see it?"

"Ohh... No... But maybe we can help?" Trucy offers Klavier and Daryan help, her eyes shimmering like diamonds.

"What do you mean "WE"? It seems as though Apollo is distressed by this.

"Oh c'mon Polly! You know you wanna help, and it's Prosecutor Gavin, we owe him a lot anyway!" Trucy gives Apollo that big smile of hers.

"Owe him for making my Attorney life harder than I thought it would be?"

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that." Klavier says loud enough for Apollo to hear.

"OKAY, we're getting a bit off topic here, I mean if Geeter's missing I don't want important time to pass."

"Who...?" Trucy hardly understood what Daryan was saying.

"Geet -"

"His guitar, Fraulein." Klavier interjects, again.

"It's the name I gave my guitar, you like, man?" Hasn't he said this line in the game before?

"Well, it hasn't been a good day for guitars or Geeters, huh?" Trucy says, and hasn't this line been said in the game by a certain other person?

"Ja, and that is what we came here for, our K9, as you locals like to call your hunds, led us here, there must be a reason."

"AND there must also be a reason why it led me to that ruffley Prosecutor's room too, huh?" Daryan asks Klavier a question he wanted answered a long time ago.

"Daryan, you need to give the hund a second chance, as I always do with you."

"What you say, Gavin?" Daryan's temper is starting to heat up, and when it hits boiling point, it's far worse than the moment he loses a hundred Geeters.

"I always give you a second chance when you play a little off, like what happened yesterday, you played a bit tinny."

"Who you calling tinny!" And Daryan is enraged.

"Maybe that's why someone stole your guitar, ja? Ahahaha." Klavier was used to Daryan getting all boiled up, and it was just comic relief for him, SOMETIMES.

"Uhhh... We haven't seen nor heard any guitar, mind you..." Apollo interrupts the spat.

"You sayin' something punk!"

"AAhhh! NO, nothing, nada!"

"Good, if I may ask, where is your father, Fraulein?"

"Daddy, oh he's off on some secret "work"... Though he hasn't told me or Polly what it is."

"I see, well then, if Daryan's guitar isn't here, then we must be off, see you some other time, Fraulein... Herr Forehead."

"See ya, Prosecutor Gavin." Trucy and Apollo say in unison.

"Well I guess we're outta here." Daryan says as Klavier already went outside.

"See ya, Detective Crescend." Trucy and Apollo also say in unison.

...

"Well, you mutt, you haven't been leading us to my guitar after all, huh?"

"Well, give him a third chance, Daryan."

"What? Until I give him the hundredth chance? No chance, Gavin, I'm gonna look for Geeter myself." As Daryan starts to walk away from Klavier and Missile, Missile suddenly barks loudly then runs off to another direction.

"What! You still have something left, mutt!" Daryan subconsciously runs to follow Missile's track.

"And why, pray tell, are you still following the hund, Herr Crescend?" Klavier runs alongside the navy blue clad Detective.

"Don't need to answer ya, Gavin."

The path was getting familiar to both men, as Missile turns the corners, Daryan starts to realize where the dog was leading them to.

* * *

Guess where Missile's leading them to now. :D

Thanks for reading / reviewing / faving.


	4. Square One?

**Author's Notes: **Will Daryan ever find Geeter? Read to find out what happens.

This is the final chapter for Where's Geeter. :D I hope you enjoyed the whole ride.

* * *

Where's Geeter?

Chapter IV

**Square One?**

It was late in the afternoon but they had to

Run, run, run...

...

"Well, THIS is convenient."

"Hmm... Maybe something is wrong with the hund?"

"MAYBE something's wrong with YOU, Gavin."

"What? How could you connect this mutt's... HUND's, malfunction to myself, Daryan?"

"Because you seem to be functioning just like it!"

To leave these two together, there will always be spats about their perfection. Klavier thinks he's better than Daryan, and Daryan thinks he's better than Klavier. Fire plays with fire, and eventually, they'll both get burned.

"RUFF! RUFF!"

"Shut up you! Of course this place reeks of Geeter, my office is where I carry him to everyday!" Daryan grabs Missile and holds its snout shut.

"You're being too cruel, Daryan."

"Well, hold this guy for me, I'm going in."

Daryan gives Klavier Missile, then enters the room where Geeter disappeared.

"Oh boy, back to square one, I'd done this search this morning, and I'm 'bout to do it again, why the hell am I following that mutt's advice anyway. Well, let's get rolling."

Then he searches behind bookshelves, under the desk, behind case shelves, under the sofa, and around all the other guitars he kept in the office.

The last thing to check was the pristine guitar case with the opened (yes, he did not close it since his encounter with Ema) immaculate platinum lock. He smoothly lifts the sacred case's upper lid...

"GEETER! WHAT IN BLAZING HELL!"

His prized light mahogany Gibson SG was now in its case, lying there, pristine, as if it was almost untouched.

Klavier slams the door open with one hand, since he was still holding Missile.

"Daryan? Is there something wrong!" Klavier shouts as if there was someone shot.

"Uhhh... No, it can't... Uhhh..." Daryan loses his composure.

"Well well well, it was there the whole time, see, I told you, if not the second chance, third time's the charm." Klavier playfully pets Missile's chin.

"BUT, I'm sure it wasn't here this morning..." Daryan is still discomposed.

"Guitars don't just walk out of their cases, Daryan... Well then, I see your ID's just by the door, and I'll be taking this faithful little hund to its owner, that older Detective. See you later then, ja, Daryan." Klavier exits the room and closes the door gently to leave the distressed Detective alone with his beloved guitar.

"I still don't dig any of this." Daryan, at the moment, is still discomposed.

...

"Yeah, and I found this uber shiny, cool, wicked Gibson SG right there on the studio! It must've cost a fortune! Good thing I was working overtime, huh!" An eccentric person tells his nth girlfriend.

"Your honesty is an asset, dearie, tee hee."

"Then I went to the nearest police department this noon to hand it off to lost and found, then the fuzzy receptionist told me the room where the owner of that wicked thing was stayin' at, then I placed it on the opened guitar case on the desk, pretty convenient huh? Never would've thought that the rockin' cool guitar belonged to a copster, that was good news to me, does my heart good to do good!" This man was quite happy with his deed.

...

...

...

As the saying goes... When something smells, it's usually the...

* * *

Well then, there you go. The story's finished and I hoped you enjoyed it.

I thought of something that would make anyone who's finished playing the game a bit nostalgic. And actually, I made myself a bit nostalgic too when I wrote this. :)

I really love mashing them in one story, too bad I didn't write Phoenix in, I couldn't think o' something, sorry 'bout that.

Thanks for reading / reviewing / faving.


End file.
